This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled METHOD OF MONITORING DIGITAL LINE SIGNAL IN PRIVATE EXCHANGE SYSTEM earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the Aug. 26, 1998, and there duly assigned Serial No. 34656/1998, a copy of which is annexed hereto.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal monitoring method in a private exchange system, and more particularly, to a method of monitoring a digital line signal applied to a digital trunk in a private exchange system.
2. Related Art
A private exchange system refers to a small exchange for switching a plurality of extension terminals within the same building or the same office, including a key phone system, a private branch exchange (PBX), and a private branch automatic exchange (PBAX).
In such a private exchange system, a central office (CO) line is connected to a digital trunk to which a digital line signal is applied. In many cases, the digital line signal should be monitored in the private exchange system.
I have found that there is a need for an improved method of monitoring of a digital line signal in a private exchange system. Efforts have been made to improve communications systems and to improve a monitoring of digital signals.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,480 for SELF-CONTAINED APPARATUS AND METHOD OF MONITORING TELECOMMUNICATIONS EQUIPMENT issued to Reynaued, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,792 for EXTERNAL POSITIVISTIC FORWARD TRANSFER IN CALL ROUTING SYSTEM issued to Miloslavsky, U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,785 for DETECTING HIGH USAGE TELECOMMUNICATIONS LINES issued to Dunn, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,132 for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MONITORING SELECTED TELECOMMUNICATIONS SESSIONS IN AN INTELLIGENT SWITCHED TELEPHONE NETWORK issued to O""Brien, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,113 for SERVICE AND INFORMATION MANAGEMENT SYSTEM FOR A TELECOMMUNICATIONS NETWORK issued to Bhusri, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,143 for COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM USING A CENTRAL CONTROLLER TO CONTROL AT LEAST ONE NETWORK AND AGENT SYSTEM issued to Andrews, et, al.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide a method for efficiently and conveniently monitoring digital line signals in a private branch exchange.
An object of the present invention is to provide a digital line signal monitoring method which obviates the need for a separately procured line signal monitoring device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a digital line signal monitoring method using a key phone system as an extension telephone.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a method of monitoring a digital line signal using a key phone in a private exchange system. A line signal constructed in a predetermined format is received by inter-processor communication (IPC) from a digital trunk upon a digital channel enable request, a display data message corresponding to the line signal is sent, and the display data message is displayed on a display of the key phone.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising monitoring digital signals using a key phone in a private exchange communication system, comprising receiving a first digital signal at said private exchange communication system; when said first signal is received, constructing a second signal according to a predetermined format and then transmitting said second signal by inter-processor communication; outputting a data message to said key phone, said data message corresponding to said second signal; and displaying said data message on a display unit of said key phone.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method of monitoring a signal using a phone in a private exchange system, comprising: sending by inter-processor communication a signal constructed in a predetermined format in response to a digital channel enable request; receiving said signal by inter-processor communication, said signal corresponding to a signal category selected from among a transmitted signal and a received signal; analyzing said signal to determine said signal category; when said signal category of said signal is determined to correspond to said transmitted signal, storing said signal in a first buffer having a first plurality of channels; when said signal category of said signal is determined to correspond to said received signal, saving said signal in a second buffer having a second plurality of channels; when a user submits a request at a first phone, selecting a channel from among said first plurality of channels when said signal corresponds to said transmitted signal or selecting a channel from among said second plurality of channels when said signal corresponds to said received signal; constructing a data message corresponding to said selected channel of said signal in a preselected format, and sending said data message to a second phone; and dividing a display unit of said second phone into a first portion and a second portion, displaying said data message in said first portion when said signal corresponds to said transmitted signal, showing said data message in said second portion when said signal corresponds to said received signal.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a communications apparatus, comprising a trunk receiving a first signal from a central office; a first central processing unit being coupled to said trunk, generating a second signal in accordance with first data included in said first signal, and transmitting said second signal; a second central processing unit being connected to said first central processing unit, receiving said second signal, generating a display message having primary data and secondary data, said display message being generated in accordance with second data included in said second signal, and transmitting said display message; at least one telephone being connected to said second central processing unit sending and receiving data in accordance with requests of users; a display unit being installed on said at least one telephone; and a third central processing unit being coupled to said at least one telephone, receiving said display message, and displaying said primary data of said display message on said display unit in accordance with said secondary data of said display message.